ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mel(2020 Film)
'''Mel '''is a 2020 Irish-American Computer Animated epic war film directed, co-written, and produced by Martin Scorsese 7 Our Special Guest Director Mel Gibson. The film stars George MacKay and Dean-Charles Chapman, with Mark Strong, Andrew Scott, Richard Madden, Claire Duburcq, Colin Firth, and Benedict Cumberbatch in supporting roles. Inspired by 1917, It is Based on the 1992 Short Film of the Same Name , It is Also based in part on an account told to Mendes by his paternal grandfather, Alfred Mendes,6 and chronicles the story of two young Bloodians during World War 3 who are tasked with delivering a message calling off an attack doomed to fail soon after the Leader of Bloodian retreat to the Townsvile during Post Apocalyptic War in 2089. This message is especially important to one of the young Bloodians as his brother is taking part in the pending attack. The project was officially announced in June 2019, with MacKay and Chapman signing on in October and the rest of the cast the following March. Filming took place from April to June 2019 in the UK, with cinematographer Roger Deakins and editor Lee Smith using long takes to have the entire film appear as Hand Drawn Adult Animation. Mel premiered in the Ireland on 4 December 2019 and was released theatrically in the United States on 25 December by Warner Bros Pictures, and in the United Kingdom on 10 January 2020 by eOne. The film received praise for Scorsese's direction, the performances, cinematography, musical score, editing, sound design, and realism. Among its accolades, the film received ten nominations at the 92nd Academy Awards, including Best Picture, Best Director, and Best Original Screenplay. It also won Best Motion Picture – Drama and Best Director at the 77th Golden Globe Awards, and at the 73rd British Academy Film Awards won a leading seven, including Best Film; it also won the Producers Guild of America Award for Best Theatrical Motion Picture. Premise April 6th, 2089. As a regiment assembles to wage war deep in enemy territory, two Bloodians are assigned to race against time and deliver a message that will stop 1,600 men from walking straight into a deadly trap. Cast George Mackay as Mel/William Schofield Dean-Charles Chapman as Joe/Thomas Blake Mark Strong as Captain Stallone/Captain Smith Andrew Scott as Lieutement John/Lieutement Lessie Richard Madden as Don Blake/Joseph Blake Claire Duburcq as Veena/Lauri Colin Firth as General Robin/General Erinmore Benedict Cumerbatch as Colonel Macdonald/Colonel Mackenzie Adrian Scarborough as Major Smith/Major Hepburn Jamie Parker as Lieutement Arnold/Lieutement Richards Michael Jibson as Lietuement Gibson/Lietuement Hutton Richard McCabe as Colonel Sands/Colonel Collins Chris Walley as Private Ryan/Private Bullen Nabhaan Rizwan as Raphael Smith/Sepoy Jondalar Micahel Cornelius as Private Cornelius Score 9.1/10 Genres:Animation/Drama/War Rating:PG-13 Soundtrack Available on Watertower Music Trivia * This Film was Inspired by 1917 * This is the 1st Warner Animation Group Animated Film to be Rated PG-13 * This is the First Brown Bag Adult Animated Film Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Animation Category:Computer-animated Category:Animated Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated films Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Adult Swim Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Cartoon Network Category:Williams Street Category:Drama films Category:American drama films Category:American films Category:Irish films Category:British films Category:Action/Adventure Category:War films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:2020 films Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Dreamworks Films